Ju-On: Hetalia
by CharlieFoo-Foo
Summary: Italy is getting ready for Halloween when he comes across a website talking about the Saeki Family, but it's all in Japanese. Italy calls Japan and when he comes over Italy convinces him to go to the house. In a near death experience Japan curses him and all of his friends that are going to a Hotel for Halloween. Once one does of fury, they get revenge, and the curse is reborn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ju-On: The Grudge or Hetalia.  
**

**The story was not exactly my idea either. My best friend wanted me to write about The Grudge, Ao Oni, and Slender Man ( Which I do not own either ) getting the countries, but I just wanted the Grudge. o3o ... So yeah.**

Summary: Italy has convinced Japan to walk into the Saeki's house, where a horrible tragedy had happened where the whole family, including the cat, have become onryo spirits and they kill people. On the way to the house, ignoring his fear for rumors he has heard, Japan sees a boy on the top floor staring at him down below. Japan, feeling like a hero, runs inside and tries to find the boy, but only curses all of the people he comes into contact with.

CharlieFoo-Foo's note: Forgive me if it is not scary enough, but it might help if you play an online game of the Grudge or watch the movies. Also, usually how I write my story's, I start the first chapter in the middle of the story, then start everything from the beginning to leave people hanging until they get to that point in the story. And before I forget, I like to use the country names, not their real names. And, as we all know, this has not really happened before. Enjoy~

* * *

"I'm done for!" Italy thought. He was hiding in a small closet with a slide door that locked.

Italy closed his eyes and began to shake his head left to right. The chilling sound of a scratchy and deep "Uhhhh" sound could be heard on the out side of the door and a noise as if someone scratched on the door.

This was **no **dream. But if it was, WAKE UP ITALY NOW! Why did he lead everyone to this hell hole? He thought this was only a myth. How wrong he'd been.

Italy looked down to the crack of the door. He could see the room's light that barely lit the inside of the closet.

Italy could tell he wasn't leaving the small closet any time soon because of a Japanese girl who wore a simple white dress. The girl was no longer alive and was certainly not here for any good reasons. She had long black and messy hair that could hide her face any time she wanted.

What Italy had seen around the house was horrifying, gory, but real. Thinking back to his friends, who must have been tortured with their pain they'd been through, made him sick.

He couldn't take this reality. It all felt like a night mare the Italian couldn't wake up from. Just then, Italy began to notice the hair began to make its way into the room, covering the white door.

Tears fell down Italy's face as he shook in fear. The last time Italy checked, hair couldn't move on its own! And he was sure as hell that hair still can't move on its own!

The Italian couldn't think straight. The only thing he could think of was the bloody and gory lifeless bodies of his friends.

"M-My name is F-Feliciano Vargas and it's... it's... November 21st! I ... Uhh... ugh..." He couldn't stop staring at the hair that traveled into the closet. He kept losing this thought.

"I... brought my friends... J-Japan, Germany, Prussia, Russia, C-China, Am-America, and my big brother France..." Italy's voice shook and as he spoke, the closet became darker.

Suddenly, Italy felt cold, demon-like hands feeling his face, as if trying to find something to hold onto. Italy froze to the floor.

He didn't want to surprise it so he decided to shut his trap. He tried his best to keep from shaking, but that was almost impossible.

After a bit, Italy began to notice someone to the left of him was feeling and tugging at his shirt, as if bored and noticing small details of things.

Italy went wide eyed and slowly turned his head to the left. He turned his head slowly so the girl feeling his face wouldn't freak out and quickly grab the Italian's neck.

Italy looked to see a kid about eight paying close attention to Italy's shirt. The boy had on shorts but no shirt. The boy whispered "To-shi-o" as if saying that were his name, but he didn't look up a bit since his face was really close to Italy's shirt. Italy let a tiny shriek escape his lips, not meaning to.

The boy quickly looked up at him and gave a horrifying "**MROOOOWWW!**" that echoes through out the empty hotel. The girl grabbed Italy's neck, but didn't get too good of a grip on him. A tear went down Italy's face as he whispered, "I'm sorry guys. . . I tried to fix this..."

Then a loud thump was heard and a loud snap as if someone's bone snapped in half.

* * *

**... Welp. There ya go~**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter on my first story I'm showing to... the entire website. ; A ;**

**And sorry this chapter wasn't as long as other stories, it looked longer in my journal. n**

~CharlieFoo-Foo 


End file.
